


Starry Night

by xMochiminiex



Series: Solby (Sam Golbach x Colby Brock) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Sam Golbach is a secondary school student and he has a large crush on his brothers friend, Colby. He also has an unwanted enemy who want to make his life hell.Colby Brock is a college student an he has a large crush on his friends little brother, Sam.Colby remembers Sam telling him that he had always wanted to stargaze, so Colby takes Sam stargazing.





	1. Part I

Sam groaned as his back made contact with the wall, the next hit coming not long after. Brennen grinned as he watched.  
They were hidden quite well behind the school. Brennen knew nobody would find them here, they would have a long time to beat Sam. Brennen listened to what Sam was saying- well, attempting to say- and laughed when he heard ‘Colby’

"Oh Sam…." Brennen drawled as he stalked around, he crouched to face Sam directly. Sam looked up through his bangs at the older boy and glared. "Your precious little Colby won’t find you here. He doesn't even care about you enough to know and care that you're missing"

The group went silent when they heard Elton’s voice behind them, "Yeah? Well his brother might"

And then Elton went to town on the boys, Corey helped.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey little brother, you okay?" Elton asked as he helped Sam to his feet.  
"Never been better" Sam said bitterly  
Elton brushed Sam off and gave him some tissue for his bleeding nose.  
"How’d they even get you here anyway?"

"Oh you know. Me equals light as a feather, Them" He motioned to the groups retreating figures " equals able to physically pick me up. I’m pretty sure you can guess how that went."

Elton nodded, an indescribable look on his face,  
"Well, you’ve missed all of third period. May as well wait until lunch now. Come on" Elton said walking off, Corey patted Sam’s shoulder and followed. Sam stared for a moment before chasing after them.  
~~~~~  
Lunch. Sam hated lunch. Mainly because of Brennen and his little gang of friends. Sam walked with his hands in his pockets as he heard the bell ring.  
"Hey Sam!" He heard Aaron shout. Sam looked up and saw Aaron running towards him.  
"Dude where were you?" Aaron asked when he caught up, he noticed Elton behind and then asked, "Did I miss something?"

Sam shook his head, "It was nothing, don’t worry about it"

Aaron looked sceptical but nodded anyway and walked alongside Sam when they walked.  
Elton stayed with Sam the whole of lunch and risked being late to his next lesson to walk Sam to his. When he arrived at fourth period he was late, by around ten minutes, but he explained the situation to the teacher and let him off with a warning.  
When he took his seat next to Colby, the boy in question immediately asked what was wrong.  
"Why were you late?" He whispered  
"Where were you at lunch?" Was his reply. "Answer my question first and I’ll answer yours"

Colby sighed but answered anyway, "I had to do something up at Art, now answer"

"Brennen prevented Sam from going to third period and beat him up behind the English building" Elton stated. Colby’s eyes widened  
　  
"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he’s fine. I was late because I was walking him to his lesson. I only knew he wasn't in his lesson because Devyn texted Corey who told me" Elton said. Colby nodded, annoyed at Brennen for picking on Sam. It was the third time this week.  
　  
~~~~~~~~~~  
　  
Sam was in his room when Colby came over. Colby's visit was meant for Sam but he told Sam's parents he was there for Elton and so when Elton was called down, Elton made it look like they were going to his room. Instead, Elton left Colby at the door to Sam's room and continued down the hall to his own. Colby knocked and heard a small 'Come in' from the other side.  
　  
He slowly opened the door and poked his head around, Sam was sat on his bed reading.  
　  
"Hey"  
　  
Sam jumped a little, not expecting Colby. "H-Hey"  
　  
"What you up to?"  
　  
"Just....homework, English homework" Sam answered  
　  
"Cool, what are you doing? I'll help you"  
　  
"Just some Julius Caesar things.... I have to fill in a sheet with an analysis for each scene of Act 1"  
　  
Colby nodded and sat on the edge of Sam's bed. He looked down at the sheet and noticed Sam's usually neat writing was now messy and scibbled down on the page. He furrowed his eyebrows,  
　  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Sam seemed shocked by the sudden question and stuttered a little,  
　  
"Y-Y-Yes, w-why?"  
　  
"Just, Elton told me Brennen beat you up and your writing is messy and it never usually is and...and" Colby stopped himself before he could ramble on and probably accidentally reveal his feelings for the younger boy. Sam was only two years younger than him but he could do so much better than Colby.  
　  
He dared to look up and saw Sam staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks red. His eyes looked glassy and he blinked, willing away the tears threatening to spill.  
　  
Colby panicked, he hadn't meant to make the boy upset!  
　  
"Oh I'm sorry- please don't cry- please and oh god you're crying!" Colby spluttered as Sam launched himself into his chest.  
　  
"It wasn't your f-fault" Sam sobbed, "You just... I-it reminded me of w-what Brennen s-said"  
　  
"What did Brennen say?" Colby asked through gritted teeth as he wrapped his arms around the boy.  
　  
"T-that you wouldn't f-find me and-and that you d-didn't care about me t-to know and care that I was m-missing..." Sam trailed off as he sobbed harder and clutched Colby's shirt tightly.  
　  
"I do care about you though..."  
　  
~~~~~~~  
　  
The end of the school year rolled around and Sam had to come to terms with the fact that Colby wouldn't be around for the next year, his last year. Instead, Colby would be at College with Corey and Elton, so Sam would be stuck with Brennen for another year and nobody to go to when he was being bullied at school. Sure he had Aaron, Devyn and Amanda, and Elton at home but it wasn't the same. He was used to his big brother being around and the both of them laughing at Corey and Colby's antics during lunch.  
　  
Sam kicked a stone with his foot as he walked home alone after school. He could hear shuffling behind him but paid it not mind, he thought it was just a stray cat rusting the bushes. He was proved wrong, however, when Brennen shoved him forward onto the pavement and he landed face flat. His nose throbbed as he sat up, wiping the blood starting to pool atop his lip.  
　  
He felt a kick to his back and he fell forward again, groaning.  
　  
Sam heard rapid footsteps heading towards them and thought it was more of Brennen's friends but sighed in relief as the weight - Brennen and Jake - was lifted off him.  
　  
He rolled over and saw Colby's back as the older boy shouted at the others. He let his head drop to the floor and closed his eyes. He had one hell of a headache.

~~~~~~~~

After the incident, Sam found Colby came around a lot more. Colby took Sam out on day trips too when he got his car.

On this particular day, or rather night, Colby told Sam to wrap up warm and bring a blanket. He was confused as the where they were going as he got into the car, waving to his parents who waved the two boys off. Sam saw Elton sat in his window, watching the car drive off. 

Their destination was a hill, Sam discovered. The hill overlooked the town and Sam opened his mouth in a silent ‘wow’ at how beautiful the view was. 

“That’s not the only thing I wanted to show you” Colby said from behind im. He turned to see Colby pointing up at the sky. He followed Colby’s arm and looked up, gasping.

The star speckled sky was amazing. The stars shone brightly and the sky was clear of clouds.

“Wow” Sam said. Colby walked to stand in front of him as Sam looked away.

“I’ve been planning this for ages, with Elton’s help of course, he helped set this up” He stated. Sam looked at him and smiled, getting one in return. “I remembered you saying you wanted to stargaze”

“But that was last year!” Sam exclaimed

“Well I remembered and here we are” Colby stated

“Thank you”

~~~~~~~~~

When Colby returned Sam home that night, Elton was there at his window waiting to drop down a key for them to get in with. When Elton had dropped the key and disappeared from the window, Colby and Sam turned to each other.

“Well-”

“Again thank you, really, thank you for this Colby” Sam cut him off

“It’s okay, I wanted to do that”

Sam smiled and unlocked the door, he opened it slightly and Colby spun him around by the shoulders and kissed him square on the lips. Within the next second Colby was in his car and Sam was left standing on his doorstep, smiling like and idiot.

He turned when Elton tapped his shoulder, he was met with Elton’s smirk. It was obvious he had seen what happened. Sam hugged his big brother quickly before running upstairs to his room. 

He was happy, Colby was too.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in England, so grades and exams will be different.

Sam sighed as he packed his bag up, Aaron was going to meet him by the stairs so they could leave the school for lunch.

On his way out of the block he saw Brennen and Jake standing near where he needed to go and he groaned, ‘please no trouble today’

“Hey Golbach!” Brennen called

“Leave me alone Brennen” Sam said as he made his way up the stairs, he heard them following but couldn’t care less, there was a teacher by the gate so they couldn’t do anything. He saw Aaron conversing with the teacher and there was a big group of people stood off to the side.

Sam smiled widely when he saw a familiar car pull up just outside the gate and took off running as a familiar brunette got out.

He ran past the teacher and Aaron and straight into Colby’s arms, hugging him tightly and smiling widely when he felt Colby hug back. 

He hadn’t seen Colby in a few weeks and was elated when Colby said he’d pick him up from school to take him out to lunch. Aaron ended up being invited somewhere along the way.

“Hey, happy to see me I guess?” Colby laughed

“You have no idea”

~~~~~~~

“So, how are you two doing at school?” Colby asked as he sat down with their food. They were at McDonalds because it was all they had time for.

“Not bad, I got an 8 in my most recent English test” Aaron stated proudly.

“And you Sam?” 

“Oh Sam’s doing great in English!” Aaron exclaimed. “He got a 9 in English and is working at an 8 in maths”

Sam blushed slightly at the praise.

“Well by the sounds of it you two will do great in your GCSE’s. I bet your mums proud of you Sam” Colby stated

“She is. I went over to his house yesterday and she literally squealed when Sam told her what he got” Aaron said

Colby laughed and eventually all three of them were laughing.

~~~~~~

Aaron left Sam and Colby by the car when they got back to school. He smiled at the teacher when he reached her. They gave each other knowing looks before the turned to watch the two boys.

“You should visit more often, I’m sure mum wouldn’t mind” Sam said. Colby had to move closer to the college because his cousin had went to live with Colby’s parents and there wasn’t enough room for Colby anymore. Elton and Corey had also moved closer to the college and they were all flat mates.

“I’m actually heading over to your house in a bit, the college is on break so I’m going to be at your house for two weeks. Elton is already there and has convinced your mum to let me stay” Colby stated, smiling brightly.

Sam couldn’t contain his excitement as he jumped to hug Colby tightly. Sam gave Colby one last hug before pulling away and walking towards Aaron and the teacher who were smiling.

“So Sam, how was your lunch?”

~~~~~~~~~

When Sam got home he was sporting a bloody lip and a red cheek. He saw Colby’s car in the drive alongside Elton’s and remembered what the boy had told him, ‘I’m going to be at your house for two weeks’

Bad mood gone, Sam wiped away the excess blood from his lip and opened the door.

“I’m home!” He called, heading to the kitchen for a drink. While he was drinking the water, Elton walked in and smiled at his brother, opening his arms.

“Hey baby brother” Elton said as Sam crashed into him.

“I missed you” Sam said, speech muffled by Elton’s shirt.

When he pulled away his mother spoke up, “Sam, what happened to your cheek honey?”

“Uh- Brennen caught me walking alone and…” Sam trailed off.

“That boy! Honestly, his parents need to sort him out” his mother said, sighing as she did so.

~~~~~~~

Sam was reading a book when Colby burst through his bedroom door. 

“Put this on” Colby said, chucking him a coat as he moved to grab a blanket and a bag. Sam watched as Colby started putting two pairs of clothes in the bag along with underwear and pyjamas.

“W-wait what’s going on?!” Sam asked alarmed at Colby’s rushing. Colby stopped what he was doing and laughed.

“I’m taking you away for the weekend” Colby stated

“Really!?” Sam asked

“Mhm. We’re gonna go stargazing and then we’re gonna stay in hotel and tomorrow we’re going to Blackpool” Colby stated as he pulled Sam up off the bed and out the door. All Sam could do was follow.


End file.
